It is known to reflect sunlight onto a wall or other suitable projection surface to create aesthetically pleasing displays. A device for accomplishing this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,453 issued May 23, 1989 to Janet Saad-Cook. The device is complicated in structure and would be expensive to manufacture as disclosed.